DTT corresponds for instance to DVB-T (Digital Video Broadcast-Terrestrial) in some countries (such as in Europe) or Terrestrial ATSC (Advanced Television Systems Committee) in the USA, or ISDB-T (Integrated Services Digital Broadcasting-Terrestrial) in Japan.
During the first use of a video device receiving a DTT signal, the video device usually scans the frequencies, where a DTT signal is present. Then, it can receive the corresponding services.
Patent document published under reference US2007/0067816A1 discloses a DTT receiver, that stores frequency data for different transmission standards, as well as a country or region setting based on the location of the receiver.
These technologies have the drawback that the video device reception of a DTT service is not optimized.